


The Bed

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, these girls are so gay, when i say fluff i mean literal fluff like a hundred percent pure fluff with no additives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "The most important thing in Alex Danvers' life is her king-sized bed"Because 2x09 HAPPENED and is REAL and also ALEX'S BED IS REALLY REALLY BIG, so of course things had to be written about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this exists I don't know what's wrong with me I'm having headcanons about beds that just had to be shared.
> 
> As always, I am human garbage and I love Sanvers and I hope you enjoy this disgusting piece of fluff I have to offer.

Unknown to most, the most important thing in Alex Danvers' life is her king-sized bed.

 

The first thing she did after going through DEO basic training was go out and buy something way too expensive and bigger than anything she’d ever bought before. For her birthday that year, Kara had bought her sheets with a thread count higher than her salary, and buying linens for Alex had since become somewhat of a Danvers tradition. One of the best Christmases since her dad went missing was when her mother gifted her hand-plucked goose down pillows with Egyptian cotton covering and double silk piping.

 

Yeah, she really fucking loves her bed.

 

When work days are filled with danger and training and fighting and - worst of all - paperwork, a giant, soft bed is the best investment. And it’s proven its worth, having provided comfort and long, deep sleeps that keep Alex ready to tackle anything the DEO throws at her.

 

Alex is lucky she got the biggest bed she could, too, because Kara took a liking to it from day one, and Kara Danvers is not what one would call a considerate sleeper. Alex is used to waking up to her sister’s body splayed across her own, used to struggling under the weight of an arm and leg that had been thrown haphazardly across her body at some point during the night. But she doesn’t mind, because it’s usually on nights Kara has had a harder night than Alex, stopping bad guys and saving the innocent and protecting the city time after time. She doesn’t mind, because the only thing that makes her bed even more…  _ cuddly _ is the human equivalent of sunshine.

 

But perhaps what makes her bed the best place in the entire world is one Maggie Sawyer. Maggie and Alex take things slowly, because Alex is anxious and Maggie is patient and understanding, and for a long time, it’s simply enough to hold each other and fall asleep in a light embrace.

 

They say ‘I love you’ for the first time, lost in Alex’s fancy sheets and pillows, after a long day at the DEO. It’s accidental, slipping from Maggie’s tongue as she laughs at one of Alex’s stupid jokes. Alex’s eyes widen, as do Maggie’s, both surprised at the admission.

 

“You do?” Alex smiles, her eyes sparkling, her chest feeling as though it may burst from happiness.

 

“Well yeah, of course I do, Danvers. You’re pretty damn extraordinary,” Maggie says, hiding her nerves as best she can.

 

“I feel most extraordinary when you’re by my side,” Alex confesses, relishing in the way Maggie shines at the words. “I love you, too, Maggie.” 

 

(If cuddling Maggie in the bed had been amazing, making love to her in it is fucking out of this world.)

 

She knows things are getting serious with Maggie when the detective doesn’t even bat an eyelid as Kara crawls in beside them late one night, crying over a failed mission, mourning one of the few lives she just couldn’t save. Kara sobs into Alex’s chest, and Alex tries to calm her, murmuring gentle words and stroking her hair. Her heart swells when Maggie snuggles in closely to Alex’s back, reaching across her and running a comforting hand up and down Kara’s arm, trying to alleviate Baby Danvers’ pain, trying to support her faux little sister. 

 

It all comes together after one of the busiest days of Alex’s life. It’s a bad day, too, because it’s filled with not enough ass-kicking and way too much damn paperwork and by the time she stands at her apartment door, searching her bag for her keys, her back aches and the cramp in her hand just won’t go away. It’s almost two in the morning, and Alex finally manages to open her front door, and when she’s halfway to her bed, her heart stops.

 

Maggie - small, funny, beautiful Maggie - has her arms wrapped around Kara, still decked out in her Supergirl outfit. She wishes she knew how Kara convinced Maggie to snuggle at all, and she wishes she knew how Maggie convinced Kara to let her be the big spoon. Alex wishes she had been home hours ago, but she finds a small comfort in the fact that she’ll wake up to Maggie’s smile and dimples and (if she’s lucky) famous French toast. And Alex realises that all she really wants in the world is to wake up next to Maggie every morning, with Kara eating them out of house and home, together and happy and filled with love.

 

She sneaks over to the bed, kneeling down beside it (because she thinks you’re supposed to kneel), and she brushes a hand over Maggie’s cheek, trying to wake her up as gently as possible.

 

“Sawyer,” she whispers, “Sawyer, wake up.” Maggie stirs a little, rolling over to face her girlfriend and Alex smiles, leaning over and places a small kiss on her lips.

 

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie sighs, without opening her eyes, still half asleep.

 

“Open your eyes,” Alex tells her, “look at me.” Maggie groans and shakes her head, and Alex kisses her again. Maggie opens one eye, looking at Alex. Alex cocks her head to one side, a classic move she learned from her girlfriend.

 

“Marry me, Maggie,” Alex breathes, feeling as though her heart may explode. She doesn’t regret saying the words, because saying them makes everything click into place. Maggie and her are soulmates, kismet, destined to be by powers Alex doesn’t even believe in. 

 

“I’m too tired, babe, in the morning.” Alex leans over and kisses her girlfriend on the nose, laughing when Maggie scrunches her face, before climbing into bed and falling asleep beside her two favorite people. 

 

Alex isn’t sure if she’s woken by the light pouring into the apartment, the smell of something cooking, or Kara’s gentle snoring. Whichever it is, all Alex really cares about is the fact that Maggie is no longer in bed with her, and jesus, Kara’s arm is suffocating her. She manages to escape Kara, rolling out of bed and padding into the kitchen.

 

“Morning, babe,” Maggie greets as Alex kisses her cheek and plants herself at the kitchen counter. Maggie hands her a coffee, which Alex accepts without hesitation, and slides placemat across to her. Alex still revels in the sheer domesticity of her life with Maggie, the way Maggie reads the newspaper as she eats her own breakfast, the knowledge that she’ll do the washing up while Maggie calls out crossword clues for Alex to answer.   

 

“I love you,” Alex gushes, as she inhales the steam coming off her French toast. She cuts off a corner, shoving it into her mouth.

 

“You just love my breakfast skills.”

 

“Why can’t I love them equally?” Alex jokes, barely managing to speak around the mouthful of food. And then she sees the shiny thing that sits in a small box beside her glass of orange juice and almost chokes on her damn toast.

 

“Maggie…?”

 

“Wha? Oh, yeah,” Maggie says as she follows Alex’s line of sight. “I made Kara go and pick it up from Blue Springs earlier this morning; I thought we could get it resized later if it doesn’t fit.”

 

“It’s…”

 

“My grandmother’s engagement ring,” Maggie says, so nonchalantly. “Ma’s been holding onto it for me forever, refused to give it Johnny’s wife. Almost caused a huge family fight, but whatever. It’s yours now,” she adds with a shrug.

 

“And it’s here…”

 

“Because you said you wanted to marry.” Maggie quirks an eyebrow. “Or do you not recall your impromptu proposal last night?” 

 

Alex leaps from the table, and rushes to her bedside drawer. She sticks her hand in haphazardly, but knows exactly where to find what she’s looking for. Moments later, she’s back by Maggie’s side, opening the small ring box and holding it out to her.

 

“It’s not an heirloom, but when I saw it… when I saw it, it reminded me of how you make me feel - warm, and safe, and loved.” Maggie beams as Alex takes the ring from the box and slides it onto her finger. Alex almost cries when Maggie slides her abuela’s engagement ring onto her own. Maggie leans in, and kisses Alex, slowly and deliberately, like they’ve done a thousand times before, only this is their first kiss as  _ fiances _ . There may have been hundreds of kisses before this one, but this is the one that holds the promise of their future, cemented in the promise in their hearts and the rings on their fingers. They jerk apart at the sound of one of Kara’s snores filling the apartment, laughing at the young girl still splayed across Alex’s bed.

“I should wake her up,” Alex says.

“Don’t,” Maggie says, shaking her head, “she was up early helping me.”

“If she’s asleep in our bed, we can’t be having sex in it,” Alex replies, and Maggie gasps.

“Babe, did you hear that?”

“What?”

“You just called it  _ our  _ bed,” Maggie says putting a hand over her heart, and Alex rolls her eyes as Maggie feigns being overemotional. “That’s a big step for you, sharing your bed.”

“Mags, I’ve been sharing that bed since the day I bought it.” Maggie scowls as Alex laughs. “With  _ Kara _ , you nerd.”

“Just go wake your sister,” Maggie says, “so we can have hot engagement sex in our giant fluffy bed.”

And Alex does as she told, because as much as she loves her bed, she happens to love Maggie a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up over on tumblr @MurderSheGoat (yes i know, it's a really stupid pun I'm sorry) BUT ALSO send me prompts or something or just come say hi


End file.
